


Can we kiss forever?

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossiant, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Doyoung just wants to kiss his boyfriend all day, is that to much to ask?





	Can we kiss forever?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I wrote this

Doyoung opens his eyes slowly, squinting because of the sunlight in his eyes. He lazily shifts in the bed, his drool still wet and looks at the time. 

"Oh _ shit," _he throws off his covers and looks at his phone "alarm missed" he curses under his breath. 

He hurriedly pushes the books from the table into his bag, runs a brush in his hair, puts on the clothes from the floor and runs downstairs. He takes a croissant from the plate and yells, "bye mom!" And runs outside. 

He runs with his bag slung across his shoulder and a croissant in his mouth. He runs as fast as he can on the sidewalk full of people, muttering excuse me along the way because he's nice that way.

He notices the moving tram then. He runs up to it and jumps on it. He glances around, there are no empty seats left so he holds onto the pole and pants as subtly as possible. 

San Francisco was a colorful city, it wasn't too show off-y but it wasn't that boring either. It was somewhere in between and that's what doyoung loved most about it. 

He glanced around again and there he is, standing in the far corner. Doyoung's smile was involuntary. He walks over to him, hands him the soggy-from-his-saliva croissant and then holds the pole and with one hand and Jungwoo's hand with the other. 

"I thought you were gonna be late again and I was gonna jump off for a second." Jungwoo whispers.

"That is such a lie," doyoung shakes his head, a smile tugging on his lips.

Jungwoo dramatically gasps, "how dare you question my love for you?" 

Doyoung looks at him, he's grinning now. Doyoung wants to kiss him but there are too many people on this damn thing. While doyoung is thinking of how to subtly attach his lips to his boyfriend, Jungwoo moves in and gives him a hard peck on the lips. 

Doyoung's eyes go wide and he looks around to see if anyone saw them. He hears Jungwoo laugh then, "it's okay, nobody saw us."

_ "You can't do that we're in public!" _Doyoung hisses as quietly as he could. 

Jungwoo is looking at him with a weird expression but it mostly looks like he's trying not to burst out laughing. Doyoung frowns at him and that's when he plants another peck on his lips. 

Doyoung's eyes go wide again but he doesn't say anything. The tram stops somewhere and people get off. There are empty seats left now but none of them make a move to sit there. 

Jungwoo moves his hands to Doyoung's waist and then starts moving lower to rest them on his hips. 

Doyoung looks around and notices most of the people are on their phones and some, tourists doyoung thinks, are looking outside, enjoying the view. If Jungwoo wants to play this game, he can too. 

Doyoung takes a step forward towards Jungwoo. Jungwoo most probably didn't expect this because his eyes go wide this time. Doyoung keeps taking small steps toward him until Jungwoo hits the wall behind him. This makes Jungwoo lose his grip from doyoung's hips and places them on the wall for balance. 

This makes doyoung smile and loops his arms around Jungwoo's waist, pulling him close and then kisses him. 

It was slow on purpose but it was more teasing than kissing, Doyoung's breath fanning Jungwoo's face, his lips barely brushing the other's. The tongue just wetting the other's lips but not going anywhere near in his mouth.

Jungwoo was getting impatient. Doyoung could tell with the way he was slowly whining in his throat. Doyoung doesn't fill his needs and plants a light kiss on his lips and whispers, "we missed our stop," 

Jungwoo opens his eyes and pouts, "the uni can wait, c'mon you cant do this, this is torture!" 

Doyoung laughs and jumps off the tram, "see you in class!" 

Jungwoo jumps off after him and takes a bite of the croissant in his hand. 

"Why are you eating that? It was wet from my saliva," doyoung tells him.

"Like I don't taste your saliva everyday, shut up." Jungwoo snaps back.

Doyoung makes a disgusted face but inside, he was all fuzzy because this was the most romantic thing Jungwoo had ever said to him. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jungwoo asks. "Wait, no don't answer that." 

"That was the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," doyoung blurts out. 

"I tell you to shut up everyday, what do you mean," Jungwoo says with a smile tugging on his lips. 

And then Doyoung wants to kiss him again, _ shit _. 

He doesn't though. The walk back to the university wasn't a long one. They walked talking about stupid things and Jungwoo once in a while giving doyoung bites of the crossiant. 

"Can you atleast give me a proper kiss before our class starts so I can have a good day?" Jungwoo asks batting his eyelashes when they reach their destination.

"I hate you so much," doyoung takes the other's hand and drags him to the washroom. 

Doyoung gets in the first stall, closes the door and then pushes Jungwoo against it. He kisses him like he means it. 

He's trying to convey the message _ i love you so much, what the heck _. 

Doyoung pulls away when he hears the bell ring but Jungwoo chases him and takes Doyoung's tongue in his mouth again which makes him sigh. 

Doyoung realizes a little too late what he's trying to do and pulls away.

"Let's-" Jungwoo starts but Doyoung cuts him off and says, "I'm not gonna give you a blowjob," 

Jungwoo looks taken aback and then laughs. "I wasn't even gonna say that, I was gonna say let's go to class we're gonna be late." He laughs again. "But I wouldn't mind-"

"Shut up." Doyoung would feel embarrassed but he didn't have time. 

He kisses him again and again and then again. 

"Doyoung," Jungwoo whispers. 

"Even though," a peck from doyoung,

"I love doing this," a peck again, "we're gonna be late," Jungwoo finally gets to finish his sentence. 

Doyoung hesitantly pulls away and opens the door. His fingers still laced with Jungwoo.

"Meet you after this class again?" Doyoung says with a slight pout. 

Jungwoo grins and says, "This same spot." 

This makes Doyoung smile and they run towards their class, their hands still tangled. 

  
  



End file.
